


Mike Gets Stoked

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The island school arranges for a nature hike field trip. Things go well, until Mike, Lu, and Og accidentally take a wrong turn on the way to a relaxation spot for lunch and discover something on the island that no one has actually seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike Gets Stoked

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters belong to Cartoon Network. This is also set after The Three Amigas episode of Mike, Lu, & Og. Read & Review!

It was just another day on the tropical Albonquetine Islands. However, it was a school day so there was no time for relaxing for exchange student Mike with her native friends Lu and Og. 

"Al'ight child'en," Alfred, Og's hunting father smiled to the outdoor classroom with rock carved school desks. "It's time fo' you' new education plan... We a'e goin' on a natu'e hike tomo'ow."

"A nature hike?" the school children asked.

"Oh, yes, as the island hunte', it's best you all lea'n how to get into the g'eat outdoo's," Alfred smiled like hiking was riveting fun, in fact, it was for him. "Howeve', you'll all need your pa'ents' pe'mission to go on this hike."

"Do we get permission slips?" Mike asked, feeling her city girl field trip familiars coming up.

"Oh, no, Mike, but you and Og have mine and Ma'ge'y's app'oval to go on this hike al'eady." Alfred smiled at the exchange girl.

Lu scoffed. "Who wants to hang around outdoors all day anyway when my father could talk about his silly tea cozies?"

"Clearly you're not up for it, Lu." Hermione glanced to the 'island princess'.

"SHUT IT!" Lu snapped at her.

"Knock it off, you guys, it'll be fun," Mike broke the native island girls apart. "Besides, it should be better when Og invited us to find a butterfly on a hike away from woolly mountain elephants."

"Invited is an understatement..." Og murmured.

"Well, okay, I'll go," Lu agreed with a smile, then looked down to her pet turtle. "You're carrying me and it's all the cabbage leaves you can eat."

Lancelot grabbed his collar and gulped a little.

The next morning, Mike woke up a little before the conch shells would go off to wake the island children up for school. She put everything into her school bag that she may need. Water bottles, some snacks her parents sent her through the mail, and maybe, if they take a longer break, some Action Guy comics. 

Og knocked on her door and looked to her. "Mike... What are you doing up so early? Not even the seagulls are awake yet."

"Sorry, Og," Mike smiled apologetically. "I just wanna get ready for our field trip."

"It's not a field trip, it's a hiking trip."

"No, no, no, Og, a field trip is when you get out of school on a school day to go somewhere else for the day... Why, I remember ours back home..."

"Oh, do tell." Og smiled, he always loved to hear Mike's stories back from the United States before she came to the island.

"Candy factory, museums, observatories, see the Nutcracker stage performance," Mike listed with a smile. "You can go just about anywhere! The bus ride always takes forever, but before you know it, you're at your destination for lunch and it's already time to go back to school. It's like summer break, only in the middle of a semester."

"Sounds invigorating," Og smiled. "I hope you enjoy our hiking trip too, Mike."

"Oh, I will," Mike smiled as she put her backpack on. "This time, I won't be scared... Unless we happen to hike along a spider civilization..." she shuddered then.

"We shouldn't... Dad will get us there in no problem." Og assured her.

"Thanks, buddy." Mike gave a thumbs up to her.

About fifteen minutes later, the conch shells went off, but Mike and Og were already awake. They went to join Alfred, Marjorie, Wendell, Old Queeks, and Lu for breakfast of a coconut based food like always. 

"Oh, my little Lulu out there in the wild?" Wendell was very overwhelmed. "I don't know if she's ready, she's just a little girl! What if those Cuzzlewitz monsters sacrifice her?"

"Dad, I'm 10-years-old now!" Lu snapped. "Besides, if they have to sacrifice someone, it may as well be Mike!"

"Hey!" Mike called to her.

"Well, you don't really belong here... I mean, there's no more people like you around here, I don't even know why you came to this island in the first place." Lu hissed back.

"Girls, please no fighting at the table." Marjorie scolded.

"Sorry, Marjorie..." Mike and Lu murmured to her.

"NOW TO EACH OTHER!" Old Queeks prompted their apologies.

"Sorry, Lu..." Mike murmured.

"Apology not accepted!" Lu snapped. "It's what you deserve for being friends with Hermione!"

"Lu, don't make me take back my permission to let you go on your uncle's hiking trip." Marjorie scolded her niece.

"You can't do that to me!" Lu defended. "Daddy, make her take that back!"

"I'm sorry, Lulu, but your behavior has been very despicable lately..." Wendell sighed. 

Mike seemed to look guilty for getting Lu into trouble. "Wait, don't make Lu go through this... She can't help it if she's such a pain in the pajamas."

"Yeah... It's just hard being a princess... Ya know...?" Lu tried to look innocent.

The adults sighed at her.

"Very well, Lu, you can go on the trip, but I don't want to hear about you and Mike fighting, understand?" Marjorie replied.

Lu hugged her aunt. "Thanks, Marj!"

Mike rolled her eyes. "That promise breaks before it even starts."

Lancelot chuckled at that, but then hid in his shell once Lu gave him a death stare. 

"What a jolly good b'eakfast, my dea'!" Alfred smiled at his wife, then looked to the kids. "Well, shall we move off to the t'ail then?"

"Yeah!" Mike, Lu, and Og cheered.

"Ve'y well, let's hop to it then!" Alfred smiled, walking with them as he kept his plunger arrows in case he would happen to run into the wombat. "Tally ho!"

Lu rolled her eyes at that, but followed along.

The kids met with Alfred and then Hermione was coming with her savage twin brothers, Haggis and Baggis. 

"Hm, surprised some folks let their invisible children join in on this trip." Lu folded her arms with a smirk.

"I thought monkeys lived in cages at the Zoo." Hermione retorted with a smirk.

Lu gaped at her and growled.

Mike chuckled. "Good one, Hermie."

"Thanks, Mikey." Hermione smiled, hugging her.

Lu glared at the two, then looked a little sad about their friendship. She never admitted this, but she really did want to be Mike's friend, but she was a little shy and jealous. Mostly because Lu's mother had exchanged with Mike to be on the island and she didn't have as much attention as she would like which is why she started the whole princess mess, but she would never dare admit that to Mike. Alfred signaled it was time for the hike and everyone set off. 

"Don't go too far, everyone, Lu's brain is too slow for her to catch up with we civilized folk." Hermione smirked.

"Knock it off!" Lu growled as she carried a stick with string dangling a leaf over her pet turtle with her on his back. "Come on, Lancelot, move faster, you're moving like a turtle!"

"'Emember, tu'n 'ight up ahead!" Alfred called from the distance.

Mike walked with Lu and Og still. She stopped and looked down to see her sneakers were untied. She took off her backpack and tied her shoe.

"Mike, we can't stop now..." Og told her.

"Sorry, but when you're the only one on the island who wears shoes, it's hard to keep up sometimes." Mike said as she tied her shoe laces.

"Hurry UP! We can't let Hermione, Haggis, and Baggis beat us up the trail!" Lu reacted like it was a competition.

"Alright, let's go, guys," Mike said once she got her backpack back on and went with them to walk up the trail, they didn't see Alfred, Hermione, Haggis or Baggis and they saw arrows pointing left or right. "Uhh... Did he say left or right?" 

Lancelot pointed to the right arrow.

"Not now, Lancelot, you're not a dog, you're a turtle, you can't track!" Lu picked up her turtle.

Lancelot kept pointing to the right.

"Come on, we don't have time for a comic misunderstanding, we're going on the trail!" Mike said, she then had a gut feeling that left was the right way.

"Hmm... I don't trust this..." Og muttered. "We should turn right."

"We'll try left, I know what I'm doing, guys." Mike said as she kept walking.

Lu, Lancelot, and Og weren't sure what else to do, but they followed the foreign exchange student who always made their world into a whole new sandbox. The kids and turtle kept going and going and going... They came up to a bunch of leaves in the way.

"See? I told you guys left wasn't so bad," Mike smiled to them, then pulled back the leaves and gasped. "Guys... You gotta see this..."

Lu and Og came to see and they looked shocked. They never saw anything like it. Lancelot looked too and even his jaw dropped.


End file.
